


CANDY

by Alinka91



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinka91/pseuds/Alinka91
Summary: She found important nothings in her works.She threw those away.He looked for sweet nothings in his life.He took it in, savour it in a way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Romance Fanfics





	CANDY

**Author's Note:**

> Best read with a side of CANDY on your ears ;-)

She didn’t like sweets.

Despised it even.

Her favorite food is gochujang jjigae, some kind of thick chili paste based soup. With meat or sausage, whichever available inside her fridge.

So can someone enlighten her, how did she end up munching on bubble gum pop rocks?

\--

“XX, do you know who this guy is?”

“Um?”

She looked at the picture in her colleague’s phone.

“I can’t say I know him, so no.”

“Why did he text me saying he has something you lost?”

“Huh?”

“You sure you didn’t lose anything when we went to the wine café last week?”

She stopped whatever she was doing in that instant.

Wine café.

“You mean when-“

“Yup, when you made a fool out of yourself out of a bottle of Merlot. When you emptied your bag to the table to answer a dare. When you-“

“Stop. I get it. I was stupid. I swear I won’t drink again.”

“Yup. Tell me again when it’s 35 degrees in Seoul on January.”

She could only jeer at her friend with no comeback out of her mouth. She might be great at identifying mistakes on the latest e-book to be published, but she would be nothing short of fool in front of wines.

“That’s why I told you I didn’t want to go to there! Look what you’ve done!”

“What _I’ve_ done? You were the one agreeing!”

“Because you pester me!”

“I heard nothing~~” her friend singsonged “Anyway, if you feel like something’s lost, tell me. I’ll tell Baekhyun to give it to you directly.”

“Baek-who?”

“Baekhyun, geez… Can you for once remember a man’s name on your own?”

She shrugged and went back to her work, her supervisor clear on her peripheral.

Later, when she arrived at the safe confines of her home, she rummaged through the bag she used that night.

Aspirin.

Glasses box.

Spare pen.

Wait.

Where did it go?!

Cold sweat started littering her back as she realized what was missing from her bag.

_Shit._

\--

“Hello, is this Baekhyun?”

“Yes, this is him. Who is this?”

“I’m sorry, I’m XX.” She definitely didn’t lose her voice towards the end because she was ashamed. Nope.

“Ah~, how are you, XX?”

“Truthfully? I am ashamed”

“Eei why would you? You have great taste in-“

“Don’t say it please! It’s enough embarrassment already for me.”

She didn’t even want to imagine how red her face right then and there.

“Hahahahahaha, alright. Where do you want to meet?”

“Hmm? Oh, no need. You can just mail it to my office. I’ll text you my office’s address, wait.”

“Mail? I don’t think I want to.”

“Huh?”

“You know, I think I deserve at least a background story of this as a payment.”

“What? Payment?”

“Yeah. For all you know, I might be a curious case and I might take a picture of this. You should meet me directly to delete all the photos I _might_ have.”

She didn’t think that far ahead, but his words were right. Another small part of her, the one she’d thank later, took a liking to the way his voice sounded over the phone.

Fluid yet thick, like honey.

A larger part of her begged her to find her friend from IT department and ask her to hack said man’s phone to be safe.

What? It’s better to be safe than sorry.

She texted him the time and place and instead of a text reply, she got a call.

“Can I get a rain check?”

“Oh you have something on that day?”

“Yeah, I will not be in Seoul at that day. Also, can we change the place too?”

“Anything wrong with the café?”

She would need alcoholic support on retrieving said thing to blame the redness she was sure she would spot later when they met.

“The only reason I went there was a friend’s birthday party. I normally didn’t go there, too loud for my taste.”

“Alright. Just text me where you want to meet and when.”

“No backing out, XX”

Her ire rose at that.

“What-“

“Bye~”

She would be lying if the long vocal pronunciation at the end didn’t make her stare at the phone for a while.

\--

She arrived at the little café, or…should she call it _ddabang_? It’s hard to find one in current Seoul, where all the cafés that exist were either hip one or the hop one. Pun one hundred percent intended.

The taxi that took her there went away, leaving her staring at the entrance in wonder. She could smell ssanghwacha being made, the unique scent wafted through the entrance door. It really had been a long time since the last time she went to some places like this.

“It smelled good, right?”

She didn’t know he had arrived.

“Oh God! You’re here.”

“I’m Baekhyun, but thank you for calling me God.”

“You and I know that that’s not what I mean.”

“Really? Here I thought you know what they call me on the net.”

“Net? Fish net?”

His laugh travelled the short distance between them, warm and inviting. Definitely not ear grating as the last man she met on the wine café.

“Let’s go in, shall we?”

She nodded and pretended that the hand he put on the small of her back to guide her in didn’t have any effect whatsoever on her.

Geez, everything about the man seems so interesting since everything he did was in contrast of what her usual type was.

She prided herself on being independent, on doing anything on her own even as far as not receiving the offer to pay for her share from her date counterpart. Later, when Baekhyun sneakily paid for their light snacks there, she couldn’t find it in her to call him out on it.

No. She was too drunk despite not inhaling a single drop of alcohol.

“Here, try this.”

She looked at the traditional cookie he held in his hand, pretty sure that it was going to be sweet.

“Uhm, I don’t think I want to.”

“Why? You don’t like sweets?”

She nodded.

“This is not that sweet, the smoky flavor is more prevalent.”

She still eyed the cookie as if it was offending her.

“Come on.” He put the cookie in his hand, going as far as bringing it to her mouth.

“Uhm”

“All you have to do is bite, XX”

“I don’t think-“

“Go on.”

His eyes turned liquid brown, mirroring the consistency of his voice.

Bad, bad honey.

She bit it, and he was right, again. The smokiness hit her tongue first, the light sweetness came after. Still not her palate, but it was tolerable.

“Good, right?”

The eyesmile he sported made up for the sweets she enforced on her tongue. Then he proceeded to wipe off of the smokiness helping her tongue with his next sentence.

“So, mind telling me why you carry around a black lace panties?”

She coughed out loud, embarrassed at the item he held in his hand, thankfully wrapped in brown paper bag.

“You couldn’t pick a more perfect timing, could you?”

“I’m sorry.” His cheeky smile said otherwise.

He tilted her head at her, waiting for an answer. There was no way in hell she would tell him o the first meeting that she carry around emergency spare panties when she’s on her period. That since she hadn’t that time to do the laundry that weekend, the only clean pair was that one. Her sex life was laughable at best since she broke up with her boyfriend some years ago.

So she held out her hand, expecting him to hand it over to her. Instead of doing that, he leaned forward and took her hand in his. The paper bag disappeared to somewhere beneath the table, probably on his lap.

“Your fingers chapped.”

She looked at her hand, her smile dropped and her stance turned defensive when he pointed out one of her complexes.

“It’s an occupational hazard,” she tried taking her hand back but he held it back.

“I’m not saying it as something bad or revisable, XX”

“What do you mean?”

“My hands are too. Look.”

He showed her his hands, light blisters visible only after a careful sight.

“Oh.”

“It’s an occupational hazard too”

“What do you do?”

“I’m in gaming industry.”

“Oh like Faker?”

“You know Faker?”

“Yup.”

“He really went around in TV, well.”

“I don’t exactly watch TV, per see.”

“Hmm?”

_How can tilting one’s head to the side be so adorable?_

“I know nothing about gaming but I love their music.”

“You like RnB rock?”

“When RISE came out, I couldn’t get it out of my head for a week. Besides, it makes a killer song for spotting wayward words.”

His smile lasted all through their meeting. And longer, in her mind.

It shrouded her mind until she forgot the very purpose of her meeting him in the first place.

\--

“How was the date?”

“What date?”

She was this close to throwing her laptop to the ground.

“The one you had with Baekhyun last weekend.”

“What?”

The grammar fallacy in this manuscript would drive her insane, for fuck sakes.

“The date. With Baekhyun. Last weekend.”

“What? It was not a date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She hurried and underlined the nth wrong grammar in the manuscript. Geez she would need to go on overtime again.

“If it’s not a date, then what?”

She had had enough of the mess in front of her, deciding to humor her nosy friend as a breather.

“You told me that he had…something…OH MY GOD!”

Her friend looked at her with sympathetic glance. It wouldn’t be her first time forgetting what she was about to do in the first place.

“Yeah. Oh My God, indeed.”

“How can I forget?!!!”

“Apparently you chose being you. Though I wouldn’t blame you for forgetting. The man has killer charm and he used it on you in full swing.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t stand a chance, baby chick.”

“I am NOT. A CHICK.”

“You lost direction in front of Baekhyun. You’re like a chick.”

“Argh, stop saying chick!”

“You ARE a chick. Why would he need to text me to remind you if you had bother checking your phone first thing in the morning?”

Sure enough, there was a text from him asking did she forget something on the screen of her phone. Dated yesterday morning.

“I HATE YOU!” She screamed at the manuscript.

“You pulled another weekend work overtime, huh?”

“Shh!”

She went back to the blasted document in front of her, cursing it to the deepest pit of hell.

“At least reply his text. I feel like a wayward matchmaker with you both bothering my sexy times.”

“Who is the unlucky guy you snatch from the club this time?”

“I’ll let you know when he keeps his promise on bringing me to cloud nine. As of now, he didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you get a boyfriend for good?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

Dank that fuckgurl friend of hers.

\--

Deadline was and still is, a bitch. It costs her, her sanity and sometimes, her levelheadedness. She was prepared, after two more times meeting Baekhyun with the lace still with him, to see him laughing at her on their fourth meeting.

_“What is it that you have with aversion to sending it to me on mail?”_

_“And missing the look on your face whenever you realize it? Nah.”_

_“Or if you like it so much, you can keep it.”_

_She snorted at the thought of the man wearing her pair._

_His playfulness has rubbed on her._

_“Really? I’d rather see it on you, though.”_

_It’s their third time meeting so instead of making her slap him, the redness decided to grace her cheeks for another completely different reason._

_A girl has needs, alright. The way Baekhyun paraded himself whenever he was meeting her didn’t help either._

_He sneakily paid for her taxi fare in their second meeting, and he took her home in his car at their third meeting. She didn’t know gaming was a high-paid job, but seeing the black glinting-in-the-dark car, she was sure it was one that paid well._

_That aside, the blackness of his car should have reminded her of what started their meeting in the first place. Alas, she was too flustered at the man holding her from entering her home._

_“What? Just like that?”_

_She turned back to him in confusion._

_He FREAKING pouted and pointed at his cheek._

_Her hand went to her own cheek, worried of nonexistent spot._

_He shook his head in exasperation with smile still intact on his face, took her hand from her face and put his face closer down to her face level._

_“No…not yours. Mine.”_

_Her cheeks went aflame and despite the completely innocent request, she still trembled when she kissed his cheek._

_As she left him in front of her apartment gate, she hurried inside the elevator all the while missing the smiles on the cheeky face she just kissed._

She didn’t know what she expected when he called her in that exasperatingly cute but manly tone that this time she had to go take her thing in his place since he was tied up on rehearsal game with his team. Seeing as it was a big game, she tried being understanding and complacently agreed to go to him instead.

She waited in front of the intercom on the basement of his apartment level, waiting for him to pick up her call.

“Hi, Baekhyun. It’s me.”

Her answer was a smile in the screen before it returned back to the blackness and the sliding door opened up, letting her in.

She pressed his floor, and instead of entering an empty car, she was met with a broad chest. Hurrying to get to the matter at hand, she said sorry and sidestepped the man. A familiar chuckle was heard and she snapped her head above, meeting Baekhyun’s smiling face.

“I should be hurt at how you completely ignore me even after all this time.”

She snorted while smiling. He should have known.

“Another big deadline?”

His hand went to her face, tracing the underline of her eyes to the dark circles beneath them.

She nodded, feeling oddly relaxed. Seeing his face in his element, his grey hoodie and sweatpants in display, made all the adrenalines she sported earlier at going to a new place disappeared.

“Poor girl” He cooed.

“This too, shall pass.” She closed her eyes and trying to savor the warmth of his fingers on her cold face.

“You’re right. I should probably say that to myself, too.”

She opened her eyes. “Why don’t you?”

“I prefer seeing your face to cheer me up tho.”

She snickered at his sweet words.

The man was so sweet, she was afraid she would have a toothache. That would be a shame since she kept a clean record that both she and her dentist took pride on.

“Well, this is me.”

He led her to one of the few doors in the 46th floor corridor. He opened the door for her and her eyes went wide at the floor to ceiling row of windows in his living room.

“You live with this view every day?!”

For once, he rubbed his neck in a bashful expression with no words out of his mouth.

Forgetting her manner, she took off leaving him in the doorway and went straight to the window. It was a row of windows, each can be opened to let the high-altitude air in. She inhaled the air, for once making her smile instead of making her cough.

“The night view is ten times better, though.”

His words were nonplussed. Him whispering the words in her ear, however, was not. She didn’t even hear him walking from the doorway to right behind her. _Is he a ninja or what?_

“Are you suggesting I stay here until the night come?”

“Just saying.” He smiled at her and went to the kitchen adjacent to the living room.

She looked at him in fond disbelief, then followed him to the kitchen, taking the glass filled with water from him with soft thanks.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really. I had a kimbab before I went here as a celebratory lunch on reaching the targeted page.”

He shook his head, went to place his hand on her waist and led her to another room while saying, “There are so many good foods in this world, why would you limiting yourself like that?”

“Well excuse me Mr. I-go-to-the-gym-despite-my-full-schedule, not all of us can afford to be like you.” She pinched his waist. He flinched aside good naturedly, though not letting her waist go still.

“You’re just too lazy to get your pretty bum from your bed.”

He let her go as he sat himself in his high tech gaming chair, she didn’t know what the name was.

“Oh, my bum is pretty, huh?”

“You’re the owner. You should know.”

Gah, the cheeky man.

“Catch.”

He threw something at her. She looked at the small package of candy, staring offensively on her.

“What is this?”

“In case you’re bored of waiting. I’ll be done in a jiffy.”

She took it and sat on the long comfy looking sofa he had beside his bed, the length of it in parallel of the windows row behind it.

She looked at the package and started frowning as she read its description.

“Strawberry…artificially flavored…popping candy?”

She flipped the package and the frowns gotten deeper as she saw the ingredients.

“Why would someone waste their money on this…thing?”

He was deep in his game, thus the no response and she tossed the offensive thing aside, choosing to look at the bright blue and orange sky outside instead.

It was so calming, looking at the wide expanse of the sky after hours spent cooped up with her laptop in her crammed apartment.

Looking back, his apartment was white and wide. The bare condition itself was a healing factor for her.

“Hey, whatcha looking?”

“Hmm, nothing.”

“My candy doesn’t interest you?”

That brought her attention back to him. Apparently he had finished his session, and currently holding the package she tossed aside.

“I can’t believe you spent money on that one.”

“Why? I have a lot.”

“What do you mean a lot?”

He pointed at the cardboard box beneath his gaming table. Seeing the same label as the small package in his hand, she could only imagine the amount of monstrosity inside it.

“Do you even have real foods?”

“Sometimes. This is more than enough if I’m stuck on my chair for hours.”

She got lost in her thought.

“Hey, it isn’t that serious. Besides, it’s delicious.”

She looked at the package in his hand in distaste.

“Your definition of taste is clearly distorted.”

He laughed softly.

“It isn’t that bad. Look.”

He went to sit right next to her and offered one candy ball at her.

The round red thing glared at her, challenging her to eat.

“Aw come on, are you afraid?”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He deliberately raised her ire, and she knew it.

“It’s okay. More treats for me.”

He put the candy inside his mouth and managed to show her the R rated version of candy eating show.

He wrapped it in his tongue before jamming it between his teeth, making a show of biting it before letting it melt in his mouth. She couldn’t believe the popping sound would drive her this crazy.

God, she was not supposed to get off of artificial, teeth-rotting, sweets.

“Come on. I know you want to.”

He offered another red, round ball to her. Difference being he put it at the tips of his fingers, right in front of her mouth.

“Open up.”

She stupidly opened her mouth and instantly regretted the way the artificial flavoring stick on her tongue. She closed her eyes because of it and when she was ready to launch into another tirade of how these sweets aren’t good for his body, she felt his mouth on hers.

Her eyes snapped open and wow, the liquid brown called Baekhyun’s eyes were the only thing she could see before she forgot about anything else. The way that man kissed should be banned from this world.

Gentle yet protruding, she let his tongue inside her mouth, albeit a bit.

“Sweet, right?”

“You sneaky bastard.”

He laughed out loud hearing her curse, then snaking her hand around her waist to get her even closer to him.

“What you need is sweets reprieve, baby.”

“I can do without it, thanks.”

“One day you’re going to like the candy I gave you.”

“What are you? A sweets ambassador?”

“With the amount of candies I have, they should have hired me.”

“Pop Rocks honorary ambassador, Byun Baekhyun. Right, sounds nice.”

“Baby, I can sense your sarcasm loud and clear.”

“Good. You’re meant to-ooph.”

He got her on his lap, how he managed to do that, she didn’t know. The liquid brown was muddled by the sunset shining behind his back. Still, he looked so good.

She tried to formulate her words again.

“You’re meant to hear it.”

He smiled at her innocently, a contrast to the bulge poking at her nether region.

_Has it been that long since her last intercourse?_

“Well thank you for the advice.”

Her focus shifted to fringes they called bangs covering his forehead. A sin, really.

“As an honorary ambassador, I feel like I should do my duty as one. Particularly to you.”

The last rays of sunlight going through his fringes were so ethereal.

“It would be a bad rep for me if I didn’t get my girl to like sweets, isn’t it?”

She nodded thoughtlessly, her hand unconsciously going to touch the fringes, only to have her vision covered by his eyes.

“Open up, baby.”

She couldn’t think further as Baekhyun’s mouth fused on hers. Her fingers full of his fringes while her tongue battling a losing battle against his, letting the popping candy inside her mouth. That darn thing.

As he kept on kissing her, she had no choice but to let the candy melted away. The artificial flavor was less offensive because he was doing such a good job on making her forget how bad it was supposed to taste.

“You really should eat more, baby. You weigh so little.”

Huh, she didn’t realize he had got off of the sofa they were sitting on earlier, going to the bed beside the gaming table.

She felt her skirt hit the soft cover, her stocking clad toes feeling the softness through the threads. Her head hit the pillow, her eyes pinned on the man at the foot of the bed, his silhouette getting longer due to the sunset behind him.

_He shone like a diamond._

“I will forever thank you for this.”

Who would have known he had an affinity on stocking clad feet, she mused as she surrendered her vision of him. Her head hit the pillow fully, rejoicing the feel of his hands on the pantyhose inside her skirt.

“You look so pretty fanned like that on my pillow.”

She looked at his face above hers, not knowing he had made her sans pantyhose and skirts. And wow, he did his workout seriously. What business did a man have looking this angelic having a chest and shoulder that broad?

He whispered sweets, everything sweets on her ear as he rid her of her blouse, her panties and bra joining other articles of clothing she couldn’t care about right then. All she cared about was how he could slide home as fast as possible.

He gave her just that in a while after that, reaching that spot inside of her that her last lover couldn’t give her.

“Yes, that way. Please.” She closed her eyes, giving herself completely to him, not caring if she pleads or do everything along that line that normally would make her aghast.

“Pretty girl, I’d give you everything.”

He delivered, oh he did delivered that and some more.

Once her brain functioned again, all that left was a sore spot between her legs and the crunch of her stomach needing to be filled with sustenance of food variety.

“That’s why you must eat more, baby.”

She looked up at him, the aftersex glow looking good on his face until she didn’t notice the cheeky smirk he had.

The sneaky bastard had sneaked another ball of sweets inside her mouth. Although it tasted foul without Baekhyun’s tongue, it helped her stomach settled a little bit.

“Then again, it’s already time for dinner. No wonder you’re hungry.” He tilted his head to the left, to the window.

She was quite surprised to find that it was dark already, her mind wandering for the beautiful night view he had promised her earlier.

Forgetting her state, she went to the window just like that and was glad to find that he was right. The million dots of lights beneath were so, so pretty.

“You’re testing my willpower here.” She heard him saying while feeling something soft covering her shoulders, and her body, in extension. Her cheeks went aflame at going to the window without thinking that she might have offering a free show to whatever it was outside. Thankfully, there were no building on this side, so her luck.

She put her hands inside the sleeves, only then realizing that instead of giving her her blouse, he gave her his hoodie, the one he wore on the rehearsal game.

It reached a third of her thigh so she felt covered enough.

“Wait a minute, let me order something for both of us.” He went to the living room, giving her a view of his sweatpants-clad lower half. Feeling thirsty herself, she went after him.

“How’s pizza sound?”

Her mouth watered at the thought of juicy pineapple and plump shrimp.

“Yes please.”

She took the water glass from before, almost emptying its content in a gulp. Thank God she put the glass on the kitchen counter already, or she might have dropped it as he suddenly wrapped her in a sidehug.

“You don’t have work tomorrow, right? I’d hate for you to be the bottom of your friend’s joke.” He said as he touched the right side of her neck, the skin felt tender as he touched it.

“You sound anything but sympathetic, Baekhyun-ah.”

“Guess you would have to wear a scarf indoor on Monday, baby.” He said that as he went to the door to get the pizza.

She took longer to process but when she did, she was sure the delivery man could hear her irritated shout through the door.

\--

“Do you really have to go to work?”

“Whose fault is that that I can’t keep up my deadline I have to give up having my Monday free to make it up?”

“So you didn’t like it?”

She would coo if she didn’t hear the smugness in his question. She settled to glare at him instead, well as best as she could given the state that he was being a sloth at her back.

“I don’t think we left a part of your apartment untouched, Baekhyun-ah”

Really. Between his bed, his kitchen counter, his shower and his window sofa this morning, she couldn’t think of any place left intact off of their debauchery.

“But baby, we haven’t tried my chair.”

She sneaked a glance at the gaming chair in question. Nah, she didn’t think having keyboard marks on her back as sexy.

“Nope.”

“At least let me get you to the office, okay?” he said as he followed her to the front door.

She finished putting on her shoes before turning back to look at him with her resolve on place.

Gosh that liquid brown swirling in a pool he called eyes was dangerous, she couldn’t manage to make a sentence so she strongly shook her head instead.

Her so called resolve was half crumbling to the floor when he pouted and pointing at his lips, begging for a kiss. She gave him a small one, lest her back met the front door like it did sometimes yesterday afternoon.

“Bye.”

\--

“For someone who was supposed to be on deadline, you’re awfully bright.”

Even her friend’s patronizing tone didn’t ruin her morning.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

She put her bag on the table, ready to get her laptop out when a rustle of plastic package caught her attention. She took the package out and smiled at the post it inside the small Ziploc bag containing mint pop rocks package.

“Method of payment: Kisses and hugs. Open Bill”

That cheeky bastard.

******


End file.
